


Text Message

by Saintstone



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Loneliness, Quiet, Still of the Night, browsing, computer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saintstone/pseuds/Saintstone





	Text Message

I click the next page again and again on the website, mindlessly browsing at this point. I checked and rechecked the same threads, opened up to new tabs to the same places I had been at maybe a few minutes ago. I watch a few more videos on random subjects, as if I truly needed to know how stuffed animals are made. The only light in my room is the glow from my computer which also reflects my blank expression back to me.

Suddenly my phone vibrates - my heart skips a beat, I received a text. I check it, it’s a 10% deal off my next Uber ride for wherever I choose to go. Well...what else did I expect?


End file.
